Un amusement particulier
by Mukashii
Summary: L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille venait de quitter Punk Hazard en direction de Dressrosa et durant ce voyage Law avait décidé de s'occuper de façon particulière en compagnie du cuisinier de l'équipage… (One Shot avec lemon)


L'équipage des Mugiwara accompagné de Law, Kinemon et Momonosuke avec Cesar menotté et enfermé dans la cale du Sunny venait de quitter l'île de Punk Hazard et se dirigeait maintenant en direction de Dressrosa. D'après Nami ils devraient atteindre l'île de Doflamingo en environ une semaine, si le vent leur était favorable et que la mer était clémente. Comme à leur habitude, Zoro s'entraînait dans la vigie pendant que Robin et Nami profitaient du soleil et que Sanji leur apportait une collation. Usopp et Franky bricolaient chacuns quelque chose dans leurs ateliers et Luffy, Chopper et Brook s'ennuyaient, allongés sur la pelouse.

Le samouraï se trouvait dans un coin, discutant avec son fils et Law, lui, était assis sur le banc entourant le mat, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à la suite des opérations. Même si au début l'arrivée du G5 et des Mugiwara sur Punk Hazard lui avait semblé être une catastrophe, ce fut finalement une bonne opportunité. Il avait réussi à attraper Cesar grâce a eux, vaincu Vergo et avait forcé Doflamingo à quitter son rang de Shichibukai. Pour cette dernière partie il ne leur restait qu'à attendre le journal pour savoir si la condition qu'il avait imposé au Joker était respectée. Il avait déjà expliqué aux Mugiwara le lien entre Kaidou, Doflamingo et pourquoi ils avaient eu besoin d'enlever Cesar donc il ne leur restait qu'à patienter jusqu'à arriver à Dressrosa.

Le Shichibukai était plongé dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Oi, Law, lança Sanji. T'en fais une tête. Détends-toi un peu, on est encore loin. »

Il lui mit un verre de saké dans les mains en lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Kuroashi-ya, soupira le brun. Je ne suis pas aussi insouciant que vous tous et votre capitaine, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre l'importance de la situation.

-Crois-moi, nous en sommes conscients, répondit le blond. Et même si c'est un abruti fini on peut compter sur Luffy quand c'est vraiment nécessaire ne t'en fais pas. Puis tirer une tronche pareil pendant le voyage ne vas pas plus faire avancer les choses. »

Law le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Sanji avait un grand sourire sur le visage, l'encourageant à faire de même. Le cuisinier n'avait pas tort, s'inquiéter maintenant n'allait pas changer grand chose alors il soupira, but une gorgée de la boisson apportée par le blond et un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

« C'est mieux comme ça ! S'exclama l'autre homme. Tu as faim ? Viens avec moi ! »

Il se leva sans attendre sa réponse et Law le suivit une seconde plus tard dans la cuisine. Le Cook l'invita à s'asseoir autour de la grande table et lui servit une assiette d'onigiris, que le médecin accepta volontiers avec un hochement de tête. Ils discutèrent pendant que Sanji préparait le dîner de l'équipage et que Law mangeait. Le plus jeune raconta ce qu'il faisait avant de rejoindre Luffy et devenir un pirate ainsi que certaines de leurs aventures, et le médecin parla de ses camarades et du chemin parcouru depuis qu'il naviguait sur Grand Line. Même si cette alliance n'était que temporaire, le brun passerait un certain temps avec les Mugiwara alors autant apprendre à le connaître. Et puis connaissant leur capitaine, Sanji se doutait que ce dernier avait déjà décrété que le Shichibukai était leur ami.

À l'heure du dîner, Luffy débarqua dans la cuisine presque en enfonçant la porte et hurlant qu'il avait faim, comme toujours, trouvant son camarade et son nouvel allié discutant encore. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par le reste de l'équipage et un joyeux brouhaha commença rapidement à régner dans la pièce. En les voyant ainsi tous réunis, Law ne put s'empêcher de penser à son propre équipage, dont il était séparé depuis beaucoup trop de temps. Il se sentait nostalgique et tous lui manquaient, particulièrement Shachi, Penguin et Bepo qui étaient avec lui depuis bien longtemps. Il ne les retrouverait qu'après avoir terminé ce qu'il avait à faire sur Dressrosa, c'était aussi pour ses compagnons qu'il ne devait pas échouer car ces derniers l'attendaient.

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée, les Mugiwara avaient passé leur soirée à boire sur le pont du navire, chantant et riant aux éclats. Pendant ce temps le capitaine des Hearts s'était éloigné et isolé à l'arrière du navire pour profiter un peu du calme. Lui aussi était un peu éméché car s'étant laissé entraîné par le Cook et le sabreur dans un concours de boisson qu'il avait vite abandonné en constatant que le vert enchaînait les bouteilles comme s'il s'agissait d'eau. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par le cuisinier des Mugiwara, une cigarette à la bouche.

« Oh, tu es là ! S'étonna-t-il en arrivant près du brun. Je commençai à me demander où tu étais passé. »

Law ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer le blond appuyé à la rambarde à moins de deux mètres de lui avant de tourner son regard vers l'océan.

« Alors, dit-il en lui faisant face, souriant. Luffy et les autres sont un peu trop bruyants pour toi ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça... Je pense que j'ai passé trop de temps sur Punk Hazard, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être aussi entouré. »

Sanji le détailla quelques instants, puis repris, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air du genre à t'amuser, lança-t-il. »

Law tourna les yeux vers lui, étonné, mais voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait probablement pas de réponse Sanji se tourna de nouveau vers la vaste étendue de la mer face à eux. Il remarqua que le cuisinier des Mugiwara était séduisant, très séduisant même. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de satisfaire certaines de ses envies lorsqu'il était sur cette île de malheur en compagnie seulement de Cesar, Monet et de tous leurs sous-fifres à présent à moitié animaux. Une idée germa tout à coup dans son esprit. Le Cook pensait qu'il ne savait pas s'amuser ? Il allait lui démontrer le contraire. Il lui avait également dit de se détendre en attendant qu'ils atteignent Dressrosa et Law commençai à avoir un aperçu assez clair de la façon dont il voulait occuper les quelques jours de traversée qu'ils allaient faire.

Après avoir terminé sa cigarette, Sanji salua le brun et retourna avec ses compagnons, le laissant seul. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du médecin.

« Détrompe-toi, Kuroashi-ya, dit-il pour lui-même. Je sais parfaitement comment m'amuser, tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépends. »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion il retourna lui aussi avec les autres sur le pont du Sunny Gô, observant le jeune cuisinier à la dérobée. Ce dernier se battait avec son camarade à la chevelure verte pour une raison qu'il ignorait, comme ils le faisaient souvent. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que les membres des Mugiwara allèrent se coucher. Ils se dirigèrent tous les uns après les autres vers leurs chambres, excepté Zoro qui monta à la vigie pour s'entraîner encore, supposa-t-il, et Sanji qui alla dans la cuisine les bras chargés de vaisselle sale. Law en profita pour le suivre et entrer lui aussi dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. Le blond, s'affairant déjà à l'évier, s'étonna de voir le brun ici à cette heure-ci.

« Law, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il. Si tu veux quelque chose à manger sers-toi dans le frigo.

-Non, dit-il en lui souriant. Je suis venu m'amuser un peu... »

Sanji le regarda d'un air surpris et fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment ce que l'autre homme entendait par là.

« Room ! »

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, moins d'une seconde plus tard le blond se retrouvait allongé sur la banquette verte à l'autre bout de la pièce, le brun penché au-dessus de lui retenait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une main. Il connaissait vaguement ses pouvoirs mais à part pour l'envoyer dans le corps de sa chère Nami-san durant quelques heures le médecin ne les avait pas encore utilisés sur lui, et il devait bien avouer qu'être téléporté à l'autre bout de la pièce était assez étonnant.

« Oi, qu'est ce que tu fous, Law ? S'exclama-t-il. Lâche-moi, maintenant !

-Oh que non, répondit l'autre. Je ne fais que commencer, tiens-toi tranquille. »

Sans lui laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit il fondit sur lui et l'embrassa, étouffant une exclamation de surprise avec sa bouche. Sanji ne comprenait pas bien la situation, lui qui comptait simplement faire la vaisselle en vitesse et aller se coucher se retrouvait étendu là, avec Law qui l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Encore trop choqué pour faire le moindre geste il restait là, avant de finalement commencer à se débattre pour tenter de se débarrasser de l'emprise de l'autre homme. Il tentait de libérer ses mains mais c'était peine perdue, le médecin avait plus de force que lui. Il essaya de lui faire lâcher prise en remuant son bassin et ainsi le faire tomber mais les genoux de Law enserraient ses hanches avec trop de force et il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre malgré ses efforts. Sanji ne voulait pas non plus lui faire mal en le frappant sérieusement, il n'avait pas franchement envie de se faire découper et devoir chercher des morceaux de son corps dans le navire.

Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte ce dernier abandonna et décida d'attendre que le brun ne décide de le lâcher. Mais en sentant la main libre de ce dernier commencer à se balader le long de sa joue et de sa mâchoire il doutait sérieusement qu'il ne le laisse tranquille. Un fois la surprise passée, il devait bien avouer que Law était doué et sans s'en rendre compte il avait commencé à lui rendre son baiser. Tant pis pour la vaisselle, elle pouvait bien attendre un peu. Sanji ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les lèvres du plus vieux sur les siennes, et entrouvrit celles-ci comme une invitation que le brun saisit immédiatement, prenant possession de sa bouche en venant caresser sa langue avec la sienne.

Ce baiser était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé avant de pousser la porte de la cuisine. Même si le blond avait été un peu réticent au début, Law s'était attendu à un peu plus de résistance et était satisfait de constater que ce dernier était maintenant complètement à sa merci et n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait lâché ses mains. Leurs langues valsèrent un moment ensemble, pour leur plus grand plaisir et ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Sanji pensait en avoir fini, et s'attendait à ce que Law ne se lève et s'en aille mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, passant ses lèvres et sa langue le long de sa peau, jusqu'à venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille, puis sa gorge pour revenir embrasser sa mâchoire tandis que ses mains empoignaient et caressaient ses cuisses puissantes. Les mains de Sanji quant à elles finirent par se perdre dans la chevelure d'ébène de Law, s'y accrochant avec force et envoyant son épaisse casquette au sol.

Le médecin redoubla de caresses, mordillant doucement la peau tendre de la gorge du blond, la suçotant parfois, encouragé par les soupirs d'aise passant les lèvres de ce dernier. Il releva la tête, stoppant tout mouvement pour découvrir un Sanji qui passait finalement du bon temps malgré ses premières réticences, en témoignaient sa respiration rapide, ses joues rouges et ses yeux clos. Il revint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec délicatesse, les mordillant de temps à autre dans un baiser passionné.

Le Shichibukai commençait à être excité par les petits gémissements que poussait Sanji contre ses lèvres et à force de l'embrasser comme il le faisait. Il doutait de pouvoir suivre ses projets à la lettre en continuant comme ça alors il lâcha la bouche du cuisinier à contrecœur et stoppa ses caresses non sans difficulté.

« Bonne nuit, Kuroashi-ya, souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. Room ! »

Et une seconde plus tard Law et son bonnet avaient disparu, laissant Sanji seul dans la cuisine. Ce dernier se releva en position assise sur la banquette, peinant à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas tout imaginé mais il ressentait encore la sensation des lèvres et des mains du brun sur sa peau, il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé ça. Après avoir repris une respiration normale il se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier pour terminer la vaisselle qu'il avait commencé avant d'être « dérangé ».

Law, maintenant dans la chambre qu'il occupait seul à côté de celle partagée par les hommes de l'équipage des Mugiwara -et Kinemon-, souriait en s'allongeant sur son lit. Il avait de bons projets pour le blond durant cette longue semaine en mer et il avait hâte de les réaliser. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement à cette pensée.

Avant d'aller dormir, Sanji s'était arrêté et avait hésité quelques secondes devant la porte voisine à celle menant à la chambres des hommes de l'équipage, se demandant si le Shichibukai dormait déjà. Il avait finalement secoué la tête et était entré dans la pièce adjacente où dormaient déjà tous ses occupants. Il se coucha rapidement, non sans repenser à l'homme endormi dans la chambre juste à côté.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à l'aube comme souvent et alla fumer une cigarette sur le pont avant de monter une bouteille de saké dans la vigie pour Zoro quand il irait de nouveau s'entraîner et retourna dans sa cuisine afin de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Il fut rejoint par Robin moins d'une heure plus tard avec qui il discuta jusqu'à ce que le reste de l'équipage ainsi que leurs invités ne les rejoignent. Il lança souvent des regards au capitaine des Hearts durant la matinée, qui s'évertuait à l'ignorer royalement. Ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour éviter le regard du cuisinier autant qu'il le pouvait, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci l'observait.

Mais plus tard, alors que le soleil tapait fort sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, Law, assis à sa place attitrée au pied du mât vit passer devant lui un Cook torse nu, venu servir des boissons fraîches aux femmes du navire. Malgré lui le brun ne l'avait pas lâché du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau dans la cuisine, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au blond. Ce dernier se demandait si Law avait prévu de venir lui rendre une nouvelle visite dans la soirée, et en venait presque à l'espérer mais rien ne se passa de la journée, même quand, comme la veille, il faisait la vaisselle après que tout le monde ne soit parti se coucher.

Il entra finalement dans la chambre des hommes, emplie par les ronflements bruyants de Franky et Luffy et se glissa dans ses draps avant de fermer les yeux, un peu déçu. Il sentait le sommeil l'étreindre quand tout à coup il constata qu'un poids supplémentaire s'était installé sur son matelas à ses côtés. Il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna vivement pour rencontrer le regard orageux et le petit sourire supérieur de Law dans la pénombre de la chambre.

« L-Law ?! Qu'est...

-Ne fais pas tant de bruit Kuroashi-ya, chuchota l'autre en posant une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu tenter d'émettre le moindre son le plus vieux libéra sa bouche et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, l'embrassant avec force en faisant glisser ses mains sur son corps. Sanji avait attendu ça toute la journée alors il ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser. Il caressa le torse nu du brun, satisfait de pouvoir toucher sa peau. Ses doigts effleurèrent les muscles du chirurgien, voyageant lentement sur son épiderme et faisant frissonner agréablement ce dernier. Sanji ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, n'entendant même plus les ronflements bruyants de ses _Nakamas_ autour de lui. Seules comptaient les lèvres et les mains de Law sur sa peau. Mais le Cook en voulait plus même s'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Il sentait l'excitation monter en même temps que la chaleur qui s'installait dans son ventre et au moment où il voulut défaire la ceinture de l'autre homme au-dessus de lui ce dernier lâcha ses lèvres, lui sourit et disparut immédiatement pour retourner dans sa chambre. Sanji se retrouva de nouveau seul, excité et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et c'est donc épuisé qu'il se leva le lendemain matin. Il restait encore -au moins- cinq jours de traversée pour atteindre Dressrosa et si le médecin des Hearts avait décidé de lui faire le même numéro tous les soirs il ne tiendrai pas jusque là. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier s'amusait comme un fou aux dépends du jeune cuistot. Durant les trois jours qui suivirent sa petite visite dans la chambre, il continua d'apparaître devant celui-ci lorsqu'il était seul, que ce soit sur le pont, dans la cuisine ou dans son lit lorsque tous les autres dormaient, l'embrassait et caressait son corps sans la moindre gêne puis s'éclipsait aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé quand l'excitation devenait trop forte et que Sanji voulait aller plus loin. Law attendait que ce dernier craque et ne vienne le trouver par lui-même lorsqu'il n'en pourrait vraiment plus, et alors seulement il lui donnerait ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Il voyait bien les regards se voulant discrets que le cuisinier lui lançait dès qu'il s'approchait ou quand il était simplement dans son champ de vision, il n'aurait sûrement plus très longtemps à attendre.

Lors du sixième jour en mer, un énorme orage frappa le Shin Sekai où se trouvait le Sunny, qui, malgré les talents de navigatrice de Nami dériva de sa trajectoire, retardant de ce fait leur arrivée sur l'île de Doflamingo. Tout le monde se trouvait à l'intérieur, s'occupant comme il le pouvait en attendant que la mer ne redevienne calme. La rousse avait demandé à jeter l'ancre afin que le navire ne dévie pas plus de son cap et qu'ils ne perdent plus de temps alors le bateau ne bougeait plus depuis. Law avait disparu dans la bibliothèque afin de lire calmement, chose qui lui était impossible dans la grande pièce avec aquarium où Luffy, Chopper, Usopp et Brook chantaient trop bruyamment à son goût. Il n'entendait que le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant contre les grandes fenêtres de la pièce et le tonnerre qui grondait dehors. Il failli d'ailleurs s'endormir, bercé par les mouvements du Sunny Gô.

Après avoir fait presque tout le tour du navire et vérifié dans sa chambre à la recherche du Shichibukai les accompagnant, Sanji descendit finalement l'échelle menant à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de tomber sur lui. Il fut heureux de le trouver là, assis sur la banquette faisant le tour de la pièce, un livre ouvert dans les mains. Sa casquette était posée à côté de lui et ses cheveux noirs lui retombaient sur le front en mèches désordonnées que Sanji eut une envie folle de remettre en place. Le Cook profita de la vue de Law ainsi, concentré sur sa lecture pendant quelques instants avant de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il le cherchait. Il s'approcha de lui avec un air résolu, lui prit le livre des mains pour le poser sur l'étagère la plus proche et prit possession de ses lèvres sans dire un mot en s'installant à cheval sur ses cuisses.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du médecin tout en l'embrassant avec envie pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se sépare de ses lèvres en riant doucement.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse.

-Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu essaie de me rendre fou, j'abandonne, répondit l'autre en joignant de nouveau leurs lèvres. »

Law jubilait, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, le cuistot était finalement venu à lui. Il commençait à croire qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à le faire craquer avant d'arriver sur Dressrosa mais visiblement lui aussi se retenait depuis quelques temps. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et sortit la chemise du blond de son pantalon avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup, faisant s'envoler quelques boutons qu'il entendit tomber au sol. Le plus jeune s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Law, il s'occuperait de sa chemise plus tard. Cette dernière tomba sur le parquet, rapidement rejoint par le sweat-shirt du brun. Sanji observa un instant son torse tatoué, admirant les dessins qui recouvraient sa peau avant de passer lentement ses mains dessus tout en partant à la découverte de son cou en l'embrassant. Law était aux anges, les caresses de Sanji étaient tellement agréables qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il pouvait deviner que le blond était dans le même état à en juger par les légers coups de rein que celui-ci donnait contre lui.

Il empoigna ses fesses et colla le corps du plus jeune un peu plus contre lui, de sorte que leurs érections emprisonnées dans leurs pantalons se retrouvent l'une contre l'autre. Sanji commençait à craindre que le brun ne disparaisse une nouvelle fois et ne le laisse là, plus frustré que jamais. Cette fois il l'aurait probablement cherché dans tous le navire afin de finir ce qu'ils avait commencé. Il fut néanmoins soulagé de constater que ce dernier tentait de défaire sa ceinture pour lui retirer son pantalon et ne comptait donc pas s'en aller tout de suite. Il se leva, retira ses chaussures et son pantalon rapidement puis, seulement vêtu de son caleçon, se replaça sur Law, son érection pressée contre la sienne leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement de plaisir. Le blond ouvrit le pantalon de l'autre sans pour autant lui retirer, réduisant les couches de vêtements les séparant, et commença à bouger plus franchement son bassin contre lui.

Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient presque pas quittées depuis que Sanji était entré dans la pièce, où résonnaient maintenant leurs respirations fortes et râles de plaisir. Leur excitation était à son paroxysme et l'un comme l'autre voulaient passer aux choses sérieuses.

Tout à coup Law attrapa fermement Sanji et échangea leurs places, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes. Il retira avec hâte la dernière barrière cachant la nudité du blond et l'envoya rejoindre les autres vêtements au sol avant de l'observer de la tête aux pieds, se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres quand son regard passa sur la virilité tendue de celui-ci.

« Tu compte me regarder comme ça combien de temps ? Souffla-t-il en souriant.

-Peut-être encore pour un moment, répondit l'autre. J'avoue que la vue est plutôt agréable. »

Sanji se mit à rire et attira le brun en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci en profita pour enfin poser ses doigts sur ce qui l'intéressait, arrachant un gémissement au Cook. Il le caressa en imprimant sur son membre un lent mouvement de va et viens et lâcha également les lèvres du beau blond pour aller taquiner ses tétons, en mordillant un tout en en caressant l'autre de sa main libre. Plus le médecin le caressait et l'embrassait et plus le cuisinier des Mugiwara gémissait fort, jusqu'à laisser échapper un cri de surprise quand au bout de quelques instants Law délaissa ses bouts de chair rose pour lécher son membre avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. La chaleur et la langue du brun autour de lui le menaient peu à peu vers l'extase et il dut se mordre la main pour ne pas risquer que quelqu'un d'autre n'entende ses plaintes de plaisir.

Sanji se tendit, sentant l'orgasme arriver et tenta de dire à Law de s'arrêter. En baissant son regard sur le brun il vit le regard de celui-ci vissé au sien alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements de va et viens avec encore plus d'ardeur.

« A-Arrête, articula-t-il. Je vais... »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa phrase il se libéra dans la bouche du médecin dans un râle. Ce dernier, ne semblant pas dérangé par cela, avala rapidement avant de commencer à préparer le blond pour la suite. Celui-ci sentit tout à coup qu'un doigt pénétrait son intimité mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention, encore dans les brumes de la jouissance. En même temps, le plus vieux recommença à caresser la virilité du cuistot pour lui redonner de la vigueur. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, la vue du plus jeune ainsi en proie au plaisir le mettait dans un état d'excitation avancé et il ne rêvait que de se fondre en lui. Il ajouta un second doigt, puis rapidement un troisième sous les légers coups de rein que donnait l'autre dont le sexe était de nouveau tendu.

« Law... gémit Sanji. Prend-moi, j'en peux plus... »

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il retira ses doigts, enleva ses derniers vêtements et, à genoux sur la banquette, il présenta son membre turgescent à son entrée avant de le pénétrer lentement. Il sentit le blond se tendre sous lui et malgré la chaleur qu'il ressentait autour de son sexe et le plaisir qu'il avait à être ainsi pressé à l'intérieur de ce dernier, il ne bougea plus une fois entièrement entré en lui. Il attendait que le Cook ne s'habitue à sa présence à l'intérieur de lui et ne recommença à se mouvoir que quand Sanji lui fit signe qu'il le pouvait.

Law avait fantasmé sur le blond depuis le moment où il l'avait revu sur Punk Hazard et avait imaginé ce moment des dizaines de fois depuis mais la réalité était infiniment mieux. Ses coups de reins se faisaient rapides et réguliers, rythmés par les faibles gémissements du plus jeune qui s'accrochait au tissu de la banquette avec force, les yeux clos. Il releva l'une des jambes du jeune cuisinier pour la maintenir en hauteur et ainsi obtenir un meilleur angle de pénétration, réussissant enfin à lui soutirer un cri de plaisir puissant en touchant sa prostate. Il s'évertua ensuite à frapper ce même point à chaque coup de butoir, la voix du cuistot emplissant maintenant la pièce de ses cris indécents. Ce dernier tentait d'étouffer ses exclamations de plaisir avec son bras mais Law attrapa ses deux poignets d'une main pour l'empêcher de le faire, les maintenant avec force.

« Je veux t'entendre prendre du plaisir Kuroashi-ya, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque et essoufflé.

-Mais... les autres... »

Sanji peinait à parler, assaillit par des vagues de plaisir à chaque coup de rein du brun et ce dernier lui fit bien comprendre qu'il se fichait que les autres ne l'entende crier son contentement. Il se sentit de nouveau proche de la délivrance et aurait voulu se masturber pour atteindre l'orgasme mais Law maintenait solidement ses mains. Le médecin lui aussi approchant de plus en plus de sa limite, se pencha sur l'autre homme pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, étouffant sa voix en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il lâcha finalement les mains du cuisinier, qui les noua immédiatement autour de la nuque de Law, pour pouvoir passer ses doigts sur son corps, caressant son torse, son ventre et ses hanches avant que Sanji ne se libère entre eux sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de toucher son membre dans un cri plus puissant que les autres qu'il parvint à étouffer dans le cou du brun.

Ce dernier continua à se mouvoir sans ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'éjacule dans l'intimité du blond avant d'en sortir et de s'effondrer sur lui, à bout de forces. Celui-ci caressa mollement ses cheveux noirs, reprenant doucement un souffle normal. Dehors l'orage continuait de faire des siennes, la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de tomber et la mer était toujours aussi agitée. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce, Sanji était comme dans une bulle de bien-être, ne faisant attention à rien excepté au corps de Law étendu sur le sien. Ce dernier releva la tête et le regarda quelques instants avant de l'embrasser doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de détermination. Il se releva ensuite et entraîna celui-ci pour échanger leurs places. Il s'assit de nouveau sur la banquette et attira le cuisinier derechef pour qu'il s'assoit sur lui.

« T'en a pas eu assez ? S'étonna Sanji entre deux baisers.

-Oh que non ! »

Le brun scella leurs lèvres ensembles et caressa le postérieur nu de Sanji sans hésiter, collant leurs deux corps le plus près possible l'un de l'autre. Leurs virilités, ayant repris de la vigueur étaient de nouveau dures et d'une main Sanji entreprit de les caresser, faisant monter leur désir en flèche. Sans lâcher les lèvres de Law, il se souleva de quelques centimètres et s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe dressé du Shichibukai. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en retombant lourdement sur lui, enfonçant le membre de ce dernier au plus profond de son intimité. Il répéta le même mouvement plusieurs fois, rapidement, tandis que Law torturait délicieusement son cou, ses mains solidement posées sur ses hanches, accompagnant chacuns de ses va-et-vient. La position lascive que Sanji avait prise excitait Law au plus haut point, la tête rejetée en arrière, son corps était entièrement à la merci de ce dernier, qui en profitait pour passer sa langue et ses dents sur toute la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Le blond finit par enfin atteindre ce point qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et essaya de le toucher aussi souvent que possible, sentant à nouveau la jouissance se rapprocher. Quand enfin il pensait qu'il allait jouir le médecin attrapa son membre et en serra la base pour l'empêcher d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il lui lança un regard suppliant sans pour autant stopper ses mouvements et le brun posa sa main libre sur sa joue pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

« Ensemble cette fois-ci, Kuroashi-ya... souffla Law. »

Le blond hocha la tête, pas certain de pouvoir articuler un mot, la pression autour de sa virilité le frustrant comme jamais. Il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches tout en embrassant une énième fois le chirurgien qui, au bout de longues secondes, ne pouvant pas se retenir plus longtemps, lâcha enfin le sexe de son amant et tout deux se libérèrent dans un râle de plaisir intense. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sanji ne se relève, ne sentant plus complètement ses jambes. Une fois debout il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses cuisses et ses joues virèrent au rouge en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la semence de Law qui s'écoulait de son intimité. Ce dernier fit apparaître une serviette dans sa main venant de la salle de bain du navire en créant une Room et la tendit à Sanji pour que ce dernier puisse se nettoyer.

Le blond s'exécuta, vérifiant rapidement autour de lui que rien ne soit tâché, témoignant de ce qui venait de se passer, et se rhabilla tandis que le brun en faisait autant. Ils restèrent un instant sans dire un mot puis voyant que la tempête s'était calmée Sanji s'approcha de l'échelle afin de quitter la bibliothèque et voir quand le Sunny repartirait de nouveau. Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres quand Law l'attrapa par le bras, l'empêchant de partir pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de le relâcher.

« À plus tard Kuroashi-ya, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Amusons-nous encore ce soir... »

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et repris sa lecture comme si de rien n'était à l'endroit où ils avaient fait l'amour à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Sanji monta l'échelle pour rejoindre le pont du navire, satisfait et excité à l'idée de coucher de nouveau avec le capitaine des pirates du Heart.

Les deux hommes se rejoignirent le soir même dans la chambre occupée par le Shichibukai une fois que tout le monde s'était endormi, puis répétèrent la même chose plusieurs fois durant le peu de temps les séparant de leur arrivée à Dressrosa, se retrouvant dans la cuisine, la salle de bain, la bibliothèque ou dans la chambre de Law pour s'abandonner au plaisir encore et encore dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Tous deux furent déçus d'arriver sur l'île et auraient préféré que leur périple ne dure quelques jours de plus. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils auraient l'occasion de se retrouver de nouveau et Law avait presque oublié le but de ce voyage aux côtés du jeune cuisinier, mais en mettant pied à terre sur le territoire de Doflamingo son esprit se concentra de nouveau sur son objectif. Il espérait tout de même avoir la chance de s'adonner de nouveau aux plaisirs charnels en compagnie de Sanji une fois cette affaire réglée.

OoOoOo

Voilà, c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose que j'écris quelque part donc soyez indulgents x) j'adore ce pairing et je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez populaire à mon goût alors j'ai décidé d'écrire là-dessus. Si ça vous a plu et que vous aussi vous appréciez le LawSan n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) merci de m'avoir lue et peut-être à bientôt.


End file.
